How I Fell For Her
by Eistoot
Summary: Speed didn't want to, and he didn't expect it, but he had fallen in love with Jude Harrison. But does she love him back? Or is she too wrapped up in Tommy? Please Read and Review.
1. I Feel It Everyday

A/N: Alright this story is basically how Speed fell for Jude and what he was thinking when everything was going on and all. Like the show but is yet very different. Oh and Speed doesn't like her in the beginning, the first few chapters are going to be process of how he falls in love with her. :)

Chapter One

"Speed, come on give it back!" Jude yelled at me as I kept the note away from her.

"_Dear Jude, making this album with you has been a great experience._" I read aloud in a what I call 'Squinty Frown' accent. Causing Wally and Kyle to laugh. Jude had just finished recording her last track for her debut album with Tommy yesterday. And of course the dude has to do some perverted thing like give her flowers and write her a note. The dude is seriously demented, he needs to realize he is like a dinosaur and Jude is sixteen.

"Speed give me that now or your ass is grass!" Jude yelled. If she had a mood ring I would definitely think it would be as red as hair. I ignored her threat and kept on reading,

"_I could never imagine finding another artist like you to work with. You are so amazing._" I continued.

"Speed! I'm serious!" Jude yelled, she was furious.

"Aw, does Red not want us reading her little love note?" I asked raising an eyebrow she automatically became red, well even more red. Redder, if that is a word. She rolled her eyes and managed to snatch it away stuffing it in her bouquet of flowers.

"Touch my stuff again, and you will regret it." Jude threatened me with evil eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said with a smirk. Jude rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch beside Kyle who was playing a video game on his portable play station. "He could have at least sprung for some better flowers, these smell like crap." I joked putting on a disgusted face.

"Oh shut up, Speed. You are just jealous because I'm liked enough to get flowers." Jude snapped. I scoffed.

"Like? Quincy is practically in love with you." I stated. Before Jude could reply Tommy himself walked up.

"Why do I have the feeling I was just talked about?" Tommy asked. Jude shrugged.

"Oh you have, Harrison here can't shut up about you." I said with a smirk.

"Seriously Speed, can you stop acting like such a jackass for five seconds?" Jude snapped.

"Hm...I don't think so." I said with a smile. Jude rolled her eyes and put her attention back on Tommy(big shocker there).

"So did you want to tell me something?" Jude asked obviously flirting, it kind of made me sick, I mean Jude and Tommy...it's like Pickles and Peanut Butter, they don't go together. In my opinion anyway.

"Um, we can talk about it later, in studio seven later today, okay?" Tommy said. Jude nodded and Tommy walked away. She stared at him for a while which caused me to roll my eyes. I made a gagging noise to get her attention.

"Gosh Speed, you are so immature." Jude stated turning her heads toward me.

"Oh we all know you are into older guys, right Jude?" I smirked obviously referring to Tommy.

"Speed why don't you jump off a building." Jude snapped standing up in front of me.

"Why don't you just go and tell Quincy you love him already, we know it's true." I snapped back.

"Why don't you guys stop fight flirting so I can focus on my game." Kyle said with his eyes still glued to the video game. Jude and I both looked at him curiously.

"Fight flirting?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we came up with it a few days ago." Wally stated. "It's when people like each other so they fight instead of flirting, but yet..it's still flirting..well, we haven't really thought of a proper meaning for it yet." Wally said scratching his head. Jude busted out laughing.

"Me? Flirt with Spiederman?" Jude said through her laughs. "You are kidding me right?"

"Oh Harrison, you like me and you know it." I said with a smirk as I plopped down on the couch.

"How funny, but no." Jude said after laughing hysterically. "I would rather go out with the Pope." Jude said with a smirk. I hated how well I taught her.

"See what I mean with the old people?" I shot back. She may be a good student, but I am the master. She gave me an evil glare and then rolled her eyes. After Jude and I making many snappy remarks Wally and Kyle finally ended it and the four of us decided to hang out at an ice cream joint called, 'Frozen Cow Juice'-well of course after Jude's _meeting _with Tommy.

"What is taking her so long?" Kyle groaned.

"Yeah dude, I'm starving." Wally chimed in. I shrugged.

"I wonder if they are getting it on in there." I said with a smile. The guys laughed. It's not that I don't like Jude, she is actually a good friend and I love hanging out with her, but when she is in full Tommy mode we can't get along. She finally came out with a huge grin on her face. "Oh what happened? Quincy propose?" I joked.

"Can't we just go now?" Jude asked annoyed.

"Yes, yes we can definitely go." Kyle said grabbing Jude's hand and dragging her out the door, that dude must be seriously starving. Me and Wally followed shortly.

"I call shot gun!" Jude exclaimed hopping in my car. I opened the car door and got in.

"Speed, go, go, go!" Kyle said as I put on my seatbelt.

"I'm going, now put on your seat belt and shove it-I'm not getting another fifty dollar ticket." I ordered. We then sped out.

"So, what did Quincy have to say?" I asked Jude looking at her from the corner of my eye. She was obviously happy she was staring at the window with a smile.

"Oh, nothing." she said looking ahead.

"Right, that's why you are smiling like crazy..." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. We got there and ordered and then us guys raced to the table leaving Jude to have to stand and wait at the counter. Yeah, I know we are good.

"Thanks for leaving me, guys." Jude said as she arrived at the table.

"Well, someone had to get us a table." Kyle replied.

"Anyway, here is your ice cream." Jude said handing Wally and Kyle their cones and sat down.

"Hey, where is mine?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't get any." Jude said with a grin.

"Harrison, fork over the ice cream." I demanded.

"No way." she replied with a bigger grin.

"Oh well, you asked for it." I said as I began to tickle her.

"Okay, okay. I'll...give you the ice cream." she said through her laughs then gave me my cone.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. She stuck her tongue out at me and then ate a bit of her ice cream.

"Um..Jude." I said chuckling quietly. She had gotten a little bit of ice cream on her nose.

"What?" Jude asked. I laughed and pointed at her nose. She felt her nose and got the hint. "Oh, well I think we should match..." she said with a mischievous smile and then wiped some ice cream off her nose onto mine.

"Oh, you did not just do that." I said as she grinned widely. I then stuck my whole cone on her nose.

"Ah! Speed!" she exclaimed then flung some of her ice cream at me.

"Food fight!" Wally yelled, us four then started throwing ice cream everywhere and laughed hysterically until the manager came out.

"You kids get out of here!" he yelled and we all ran out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that was so hilarious." I said laughing.

"I know, and we are all covered in ice cream." Jude said laughing. after laughing and cleaning ourselves off as best as I could with napkins we decided to head over to 620.

"Alright, what are we going to do? Practice to one of our old songs? Try and create a new one? Kick back and watch a movie?" I asked when we walked into the dusty room.

"Hm, how about we do all of it?" Jude suggested. We all nodded agreeing.

"But I don't think I can be here for the movie watching, my dad is grilling and I am not missing his amazing burgers." Wally stated.

"Yeah, me either." Kyle chimed in.

"Oh well then it's just me and you Jude." I said. Then we all grabbed our instruments and started playing. After practicing Jude and I started on a new song since Wally and Kyle aren't very good at being lyricists so they found some cookies we stashed there and started eating and throwing them at each other.

"Okay, lets see what we've got.." I told Jude. She cleared her throat and began to sing,

"_Sick of the lines they're feeding me,_

_I never know what to believe._

_In a world that's crushing me,_

_You're the only one I see._" she sang then I decided to join in.

"_I don't change my mind for anybody,_

_I won't waste my time on just anybody._

_I won't share my life,_

_with anyone but you._" we both sang while I played my guitar.

"_They put my poster on the wall,_

_they watch and wait for me to fall._

_They think they've made me who I am,_

_Oh, they don't know me at all._" Jude sang, I stared at her for a while, not really knowing what I was doing, just kind of sitting there gazing.

"_I don't change my mind for anybody,_

_I won't waste my time on just anybody._

_I won't share my li-_" Jude suddenly stopped.

"Speed, you are supposed to sing that part with me." Jude stated. I suddenly snapped out of my gaze and sat my guitar aside.

"Oh yeah, sorry just kind of tired I guess." I lied. I rubbed the back of my neck and got up. "Maybe we should pick a movie to watch now." I stated.

"Yeah, we better get going we want to eat those burgers while they are hot." Kyle said as him and Wally stuck the cookies back in the pantry.

"Bye dudes." Jude and I said as they walked out.

"Well Harrison, what movie would you fancy tonight?" I asked. She smiled.

"Hm. How about the Corpse Bride?" Jude suggested.

"Nice Choice." I said with a smile as I started to look through our DVD's. "Aha, here it is." I said pulling out the case and putting the DVD in the player.

"I'll go and make the popcorn." Jude said walking over to the pantry and pulling out a bag of popcorn and then sticking it in the microwave. I really like 620, it's like my old clubhouse I used to have when I was eight, only better. I sat on the couch and yawned. "Alright, one bowl of popcorn." Jude said handing me the bowl of popcorn and sitting beside me. "I love this movie." Jude said as it came on. I nodded agreeing and ate a handful of popcorn. I caught myself staring at Jude a lot while she was watching the screen. I don't know why, but something different was happening. Like, I saw Jude in some other way. But I don't know what way...after the movie was over she laid her head on my shoulder and yawned. "I am so tired." she said looking over at the screen as the credits rolled.

"So am I." I said with a yawn. "So Jude, I don't mean to be nosy but.." I started.

"Ha, since when do you care if you are being nosy?" Jude joked looking over at me.

"Since now. Now hush." I ordered in a joking manner. "Anyway, but really, what did Tommy say when you two went in the studio together?" I asked, I didn't know why I got so interested with those two, but I did. I'm not sure what's going on with me lately though.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Jude asked. I nodded and she took a deep breath. "Okay, well at my sixteenth birthday. Tommy and I sorta, kinda, kissed..." she started. I bit my lip and nodded. Way to reach a new level on the perv scale, Quincy. "Okay, and ever since then things have kind of been distant between us because Tommy didn't want people thinking...well...things." Jude said.

"Like, you two were going out?" I asked. She nodded.

"And he told me that he wanted me to know that he didn't mind if we went out, that we just couldn't, not with my career, and well the age thing." she said. I felt like hurling, or saying something about Tommy but I couldn't, Jude wouldn't feel like she could tell me things anymore so all I did was nod. "Speed, can I ask you something?" Jude asked after a while of silence.

"Sure." I replied.

"Do you think you have ever gotten the feeling that like makes you feel like jello inside? Like when you see that someone you like? That when you see them something just punches you in the gut? Just like the feeling that...you know you...are...in love with them?" Jude asked me. I bit my lip and thought.

"Yeah, I think I have." I answered.


	2. It's All The Same

A/N: Oh, and after this I'm going to start writing some updates for my other stories. I had them all ready but my computer just screwed up and I lost my files. :( So I will start updating as soon as I can. :D

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke up with Jude lying her head on my chest. I smiled at her as my face turned slowly into a worried frown. We had accidentally fell asleep at 620. My eyes got wide and I shook Jude to wake her up.

"Five more minutes." Jude said groggily with her eyes still shut. She then buried her face in my chest.

"Jude, come on you need to get up." I said shaking her.

"Where are we?" she said as she rose her head up and looked around.

"620, we fell asleep." I said as we heard something coming from behind the door.

"What is that?" Jude asked. Before I could answer someone opened the door and walked in. Jude's jaw dropped when she saw who it was. "Tommy!" Jude said jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Tommy said, he didn't seem very happy. "What the hell is going on, Jude? It's 1:00 and I wait for you at G-Major for two hours and then have to ask Kyle and Wally were you are, and then I find you on top of Spiederman?" Tommy yelled angrily.

"Tommy, it's nothing. We just fell asleep watching a movie." Jude said defensively as she walked toward Tommy. I felt like saying, 'So what if I did her? How is it your business?' but I didn't, instead I said,

"Yeah, promise."

"Whatever, just meet me at G-Major in twenty minutes, got it?" Tommy ordered. Jude nodded and Tommy walked out.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually thought...we...you know..." Jude said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I mean..what was going through his head?" I said getting up and awkwardly chuckling.

"Um, can you give me a ride to G-Major?" Jude asked after a while of silence.

"Sure." I replied. She smiled and grabbed her purse and we walked out.

"I want to say thanks, Speed." Jude said in the car. "Thanks for listening to me, I mean ever since my mom and dad decided to get a divorce my family just isn't very close. And ever since Jamie and Kat broke up things have been getting pretty weird with them."

"No problem, Jude." I replied with a smile.

"So Speed, does this mean we are like...friends now?" Jude asked.

"What do you mean, Red? We have been friends for a while." I asked.

"I mean, like a friend that I can talk to...about serious stuff." Jude stated.

"Oh. Well then, yeah. We are friends now." I said with a smile as I pulled into the G-Major parking lot. "Hm, I think they need to give SME their own parking spot..." I said. Jude laughed and got out of the car, I followed behind. "Now go in there and flirt with your producer." I said with a smirk and kicked her on the butt as she was walking in. She looked back at me and gasped I just smiled and stood there for a while watching her walk away.

"Looks like Speed has a crush." a voice said behind me making me snap out of my trance I turned around to see Wally and Kyle standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Jude." Kyle confirmed.

"Dude, if I was drinking something you would probably be covered in soda." I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh stop denying it, you like her." Wally stated with a smile.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes and then walking in G-Major.

"So how was last night?" Wally asked walking in behind me.

"Yeah, get any action?" Kyle asked.

"What? No, gosh you guys all we did was talk." I said still walking forward.

"Yeah, right...anyway, I think you guys need a couple name now. Right Kyle?" Wally asked.

"Oh definitely. Like, Suderman." Kyle stated.

"Hm...no wait, Juderman." Wally exclaimed.

"Will you guys knock it off, I don't like Jude!" I yelled turning around and looking at them.

"Oh look how defensive he is being." Kyle stated. I just rolled my eyes and walked in to the studio to find Kwest sitting there messing with the controls.

"Hey, dude." I said as I sat in a chair next to Kwest.

"Hey Speed, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just getting amped up for tour, you?" I replied. Kwest was like my best old friend dude. I guess a wiser version of Wally and Kyle.

"Just dealing with Tommy and his secret relationships." Kwest said still concentrating on the board.

"Secret relationship?" I asked curiously. Could he be talking about...Jude?

"Um..." Kwest said, he probably wasn't supposed to tell anyone. He took his concentration off the board and looked at the ground.

"Kwest, who is it?" I asked. I could feel my heart jump to my throat. Jude couldn't be in a secret relationship with Tommy. She couldn't. Although, why would he be so upset to find us sleeping together at 620...oh no. Kwest took a deep breath, this was killing me.

"It's Sadie." Kwest finally said. I felt so relieved. But wait, Sadie? Jude's sister? Oh no, Jude's going to be heart broken.

"Sadie? Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kwest answered with a sigh.

"Oh no." I said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Kwest asked.

"Jude, she...she has a thing for Tommy, and if she finds out that her sister is going out with him, she is going to be crushed." I replied.

"Since when do you know stuff like this?" Kwest asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, first of all isn't it obvious? And we were at 620, and we talked a lot." I answered simply.

"Oh yeah, I remember Tommy saying something about that." Kwest said. "So did you and Jude...you know...do it?" Kwest asked raising his eyebrow. Okay, break here for a second. Seriously, can I not fall asleep at 620 with Jude lying on top of me without having people think I slept with her? Why do people always think that way? Well, it seemed a lot like it...but still. Eh, stop talking to yourself Speed, jeez I am so freaking weird. Great, now I'm calling myself weird, wow I am really just a nut case. My gosh, there I go with the calling myself names. Um, let's just go on before I cause my brain anymore confusion.

"Dude, no. All we did was watch a movie, the movie went off, we talked, and we fell asleep. Nothing else, I swear." I answered.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Kwest said going back to working on the board.

"Ugh, why does everyone think I have a thing for Jude?" I groaned.

"First of all, I never said you did. Second of all, you do." Kwest replied. I rolled my eyes.

"And what makes you think I do?" I asked.

"How defensive you are being." Kwest said his eyes still glued to the controls. "And how protective you are over her." he added. I bit my lip and looked down. I was acting very weird over Jude, like I was staring at her and not knowing when I was doing it, and I loved talking to her last night, and she seemed...to look different. Not that she changed the way she looked, it's just the way I saw her. Wait, do I have a thing for Jude? Oh no, no, no more confusion. My brain can't take anymore of it.

"Well it doesn't matter if I do or don't because she is so wrapped up in Tommy she doesn't know other guys exist." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Well, who was the one she fell asleep on last night, you or Tommy?" Kwest asked.

"But that doesn't matter, I mean. She only likes me in a friend way. Plus it was an accident." I stated.

"Hey, how do you know that? I mean, you don't even know you like her or not." Kwest said. I looked down. He was right. I really needed to do some thinking about this. "Speak of the devil..." Kwest said quietly. I turned around to see Jude walk in.

"Hi, Speed. Um, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. She then took my hand and dragged me out the door and over by the secretary desk. "Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Okay, well. I think...I think Tommy might have a girlfriend." Jude said biting her lip.

"Um...why do you think he does?" I asked. Oh no, what if she finds out about Sadie.

"He has been really secretive, and he has been whispering in his cellphone." Jude said with a worried look on her face.

"Um, Jude. I don't know how to tell you this but..." I started before we got interrupted.

"Hi Jude, hey Speed." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Sadie. I noticed she was carrying a little notebook and a pen.

"Um, hi Sadie, what are you doing here?" Jude asked.

"Oh, I came to...to...do an interview. With Tommy. Do you know where he is?" Sadie said nervously holding up the notebook. Liar, and a bad one at that. Even I could think of something better than that.

"An interview? For what?" I asked trying to not smile. Maybe this way I won't have to break the news to Jude.

"Um...uh...the school newspaper! I just got the job of an interviewer, and I thought interviewing Little Tommy Q would impress the editors." Sadie said with a fake smile. Damn, that girl was pretty quick on her feet. Sadly, Jude bought it. And Sadie went her way into the studio. After talking for a while Darius asked Jude into his office and I decided to do some detective work. I sneaked into the studio where Tommy and Sadie were and peaked over the board. I then flicked on the audio switch.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Sadie asked as Tommy held her in his arms. I am seriously starting to really hate this guy.

"Hm...how about we go to this nice restaurant, hang out at the pier, and then just spend the night with you in my arms." he said with a grin. I was having a hard time not hurling. Then when they started making out I couldn't stand it I started to leave when I tripped over some wires, I grabbed on to the board and accidentally moved some controls causing feedback.

"Who's there?" I heard Tommy yell. Shit. I slowly raised head over the board where they could see me with a guilty face.

"Spiederman!" Sadie yelled as she ran into the control room. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she yelled. I was lucky Jude was in Darius' office.

"What's going on in here?" I heard a voice yell. I looked up to see Jude. Oh this is just great, here I am sitting on the floor wrapped up in cords in pain and watching all these angry people stare at me, waiting for answers.

"I uh...um..." I started, I didn't know what to say. "Um, does anyone want a sandwich, I mean I would be glad to make you guys one." I said with a weak smile.

"Sadie, is there anything you want to tell me?" Jude said rolling her eyes at me and looking over at Sadie.

"Um...er...Tom?" Sadie said looking at Tommy. Oh, Mr. Quincy was going to get in trouble, I loved this.

"Um...look Jude...Sadie and I...are..." Tommy started to say. "We're going out." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Oh." Jude said. I knew right then she was hurt. I saw tears fill up in her eyes but she fought them back. I looked down. "Um, well...I got to..uh..go." she said running out of the room.

"Let me talk to her." Sadie said with a sigh.

"No, I'll do it." I said getting up and brushing myself off. "I think you have done enough." I said walking out of the room and started searching for Jude.

"Hey Portia, have you seen Jude?" I asked Portia who was looking through a rack of clothes.

"She went outside, I think you need to check on her." Portia replied. I nodded and ran outside. "Jude?" I yelled. No response. I looked by the building. No one. I then checked over by the alley next to G-Major. And I find Jude, but someone else I didn't want to see, and I didn't want to see them doing what I least expected, kissing. It was Jamie. Jamie and Jude...kissing. One of the worst sights I could ever see. I couldn't say anything, I felt frozen. I just quietly walked away without saying a word.

* * *

If you like it please remember to **review**.


	3. It Brings Me Down

**A/N: Thanks for all the review guys, I'm glad people are liking this. :) Oh and the rulers are for the next day like, every ruler is for a new day, got it?**

* * *

Chapter Three

I pulled into my driveway and then hopped out of the car slowly making my way to the front door of my house, I felt so drained yet completely numb.

"Vincent!" my mom yelled when I walked in my house. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Vin, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you are okay." she said while she hugged me. "Where were you last night? Why didn't you call? You had me worried sick!" my mom rambled after pulling away from the hug with her arms resting tightly on my shoulders.

"Mom, mom, it's okay. I'm fine, I just fell asleep at 620, sorry for not calling." I assured her beginning to walk away.

"Oh, okay. Well, um, just try and make sure to call me next time, okay?" my mom told me as I headed upstairs. I just nodded and quietly trudged up the stairs. Before we go on, let me tell you about my mom. After my mom and dad broke up my mom became the sweetest woman in the world, she read this book, about how kids feel when their parents divorce. And she thinks that if she isn't extremely nice to me then I will get depressed and run away from her. But I don't have a problem with it, I like getting away with almost everything. Well like I said, _almost _everything. My mom is extremely religious which means I have to act like the _perfect _little boy, so that means, no sex before marriage, no cussing, and no alcohol. The one time my mom caught me making out with my old girlfriend Sarah; we were lying on my bed and I managed to get on top of her my mom obviously didn't like this so she came in my room and suggested we help her with dinner. And once I was on the phone and she heard me say shit and I got grounded for two weeks. And then there was that time when I was at a party at Wally's house, whoa I had never seen my mom so pissed. I was so drunk I almost made out with Kyle. I know, scary. But yeah, that is my mom. So on with the story.

I collapsed on my bed staring at the ceiling, I needed to figure things out, badly.

"_Ring, ring, ring."_

Sounded my phone interrupting my thoughts. Well, there goes time to figure things out.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Speed?" the voice replied, it was Kyle.

"Oh hey, dude." I replied sitting up.

"Hey, um what happened to you at G-Major today? You just dissapeared." Kyle asked.

"Um...I just...wasn't feeling good." I lied, clenching my teeth to hope he bought it.

"Oh, okay. Well Jude was looking for you." he said. I bit my lip at the name. And then the horrifying image of Jamie and Jude kissing flashed in my brain.

"S-She was?" I stuttered still trying to snap back into reality and erase the image that was slowly beginning to burn in my brain.

"Yeah, some kind of big news to tell you." Kyle answered. I felt my stomach churn. Big news?

"Oh." I said. I couldn't think of many words when my head was swirling with thoughts. I couldn't think straight. Jude was making me crazy. I didn't know what I felt. Was it just a simple crush? Or just the feeling of being a very close friend? Or could this feeling possibly be...love? Wait, no. I am not in love with Jude Harrison. Repeat, Vincent Spiederman is **not** in love with Jude Harrison. I can't be, it's not possible.

"Speed!" I heard Kyle yell snapping out of my little freak session with myself. Ah, there I go calling myself names.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Dude, were you spacing out?" Kyle asked.

"Um...no...just got distracted." I replied.

"Well when you were off in your own little world, I was telling you Jude is coming over to your house, she just left." Kyle stated. My mouth dropped.

"S-She is coming over to m-my house?" I stuttered in disbelief. Oh no, this is exactly what I can't take, I can't do it right now.

"U-Uh y-yeah, h-how h-hard is that to u-understand?" Kyle said mocking me with a laugh and Wally laughing in the background. I just rolled my eyes. Oh wait, they can't see that. Shit.

"Okay, whatever. I'll talk to you later." I said with a sigh and hung up the phone. Great, Jude was coming over. Why does this have to happen to me? A few minutes later Jude arrived. I laid on my bed and played with a slinky trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible, if I looked at her too long who knows what could happen.

"Hey dude." Jude said with a smile and sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey." I replied. "So I heard you got big news for me?" I said looking at her out of the corner of my eye, I don't know if I'm ready for this.

"Oh yeah..." Jude started nervously. "This is really weird and it's odd to actually say it...but um..."Jude said. I could tell she was stalling.

"What is it, Harrison?" I said looking over at her. And damn it, there I go staring at her. Stop it Speed, stop it. It's just creepy to stare at someone, and not polite...although, I've never been polite. Okay, okay, I have decided that I really need help, some kind of psychiatrist or something. And soon.

"Okay, okay, no more stalling...well...um...Jamie...and I...are going out." Jude said, I could tell she was happy but felt the whole thing was odd. I could feel my throat tighten. What was I going to say? I wasn't happy about this, but if I told her that she would ask why...but yet, I don't even know why.

"Oh, wow, that's great." I said with fake enthusiasm looking back over to my slinky, it was kind of entertaining to watch a slinky move, back and forth, back and forth, making yourself a little dizzy. Okay, wait. A little too dizzy. Eh, maybe I should look up at the ceiling.

"It is. I know, I just found out that Tommy is going out with Sadie, and you probably think that Jamie is just some sort of rebound, but I really think this is a good thing." Jude stated. "I mean, Jamie and I have been friends for a long time and I think that we are kind of made for each other, you know?" Jude said.

"Yeah, I know. So...you guys are really going out?" I asked. I really wished she could have been joking or something. But I also wish for a flying car, doesn't seem like that's going to happen.

"Yep. It's official." Jude said with a smile as she laid down next to me. "Oh, and guess what Darius said today."

"What?" I asked.

"That tour is going to be moved up a week, we go on the road this Friday." she said looking at me with a huge grin.

"Oh really? That's awesome." I said with a smile and looking back over at her. I think this could be a good thing, maybe if I just get away from all this crazy Jude and Jamie stuff I can figure out what my feelings for Jude are...or are not. Jude nodded excitedly as she laid her head on my chest and sighed. "What's wrong? What happened to happy Jude?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Well...I still get those feelings...those...love...feelings." Jude said quietly.

"What? You don't get them with Jamie?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"I don't...I don't think so." Jude said as she bit her lip. Great, she still has feelings for Tommy. I would rather her be in love with Jamie instead of that creep.

"Oh." I replied.

"But well, I just decided I like him. So maybe it just...takes some time." Jude stated.

"Yeah, probably." I said looking back up at the ceiling and playing with my slinky.

"Well, I should probably get going, I am supposed to meet up with Portia so she can give me some 'tour hairstyle'." she said lifting up putting extra emphasis on the term, 'tour hairstyle'.

"Alright, later dude." I said as she waved goodbye and walked out.

* * *

"So, what's the latest news with Juderman, Speed?" Wally asked with a smirk as we sat around in the G-Major lobby.

"Yeah, you guys official now?" Kyle asked.

"You guys are so stupid." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, now that hurt." Kyle said pretending to be hurt by my comment.

"Yeah dude, now...I don't know if I can be your friend anymore." Wally said dramatically. I laughed.

"But seriously guys, Jude is going out with Jamie. She doesn't have any feelings for me." I said. It was getting really annoying, but yet amusing.

"Speaking of Jude..." Kyle said quietly. I turned around to see Jude, at first I didn't recognize her, she had I think...strawberry blonde hair now. Ew, why do I know what it's actually called?

"Jude?" I asked in disbelief looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Hey, guys. Like my hair?" Jude asked excitedly as she approached us pointing to her hair with a smile. I was speechless...she looked...amazing.

"Yeah, awesome...Red...or...Blondie?" Wally said scratching his head. Kyle laughed.

"No, don't call me Blondie. That's like the name for a dog or something." Jude stated looking over to them. "So what do you think, Speed?" Jude asked looking over at me.

"Um...it's great." I said with a smile.

"Thanks. Now, are we ready to record?" she asked. She just finished her first album but all she could think about was recording more and more songs. We all nodded grabbing our instruments. We all followed her into the studio whilst I looked like a little puppy following her around like she was my master or something. She looked so different, I mean she looked really good with red hair but now she looked...what's the word...oh yeah, radiant. Oh yeah, that's me using big words. Oh wow, God help me, I have officially lost what mind I had; actually bragging about myself...to myself.

"Oh wow, nice hair Jude." Tommy said as we walked in the studio. I rolled my eyes and decided to do something funny.

"Oh, and you don't like mine Quincy? Gosh, that just hurts. It really does." I said wiping my eyes pretending to cry. Tommy rolled his eyes as we all laughed.

"Speed, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Jude asked me as she caught me gazing. We both sat down on the ground with our legs crossed while Wally and Kyle left to get a bottle of water, which what they were really doing was trying to leave me and Jude alone. But seriously, what did they think was going to happen? Jude was writing something in her song journal but caught me staring at her, great Speed. Look at the mess you got yourself in. I automatically snapped out of my spell and put a different expression on my face, other than the drawn out gazing face I had.

"Um, sorry...you just look...really different." I said looking away.

"Oh. My hair really makes me look that different?" Jude asked. I looked back at her and nodded she shrugged and went back to writing.

"I bet Jamie really likes it." I blurted out. I had to bring him up for some reason, what reason? I don't know.

"Well, I'm kinda not sure. I showed it to him last night, and boy was he shocked." Jude stated still looking down at her journal. "But he said he likes it, it's just a big change." she continued. "Which is Jamie talk for he hates it." Jude said with a slight frown.

"Well, red hair or blonde, you look beautiful." I stated. Wait, wait, did I just say that...aloud? Oh shit. How is she going to respond to that? Oh crap.

"Really?" Jude said looking up, she had a twinkle in her eye and was getting a little red. Wait, I made her blush? Whoa, that's new. I was still shocked at what I had said so all I did was nod.

"Thanks Speed." she said kissing me on the cheek. This may sound really gay but I felt like a little seven year old kid getting his first kiss, well on the cheek but still, it's a kiss. I smiled and she went back to writing. And there I go again, staring at her. It was hard not to.

"So I'll see you guys at the record release party tomorrow night?" Jude asked as she began to get out of my car. We were parked in front of her house. We all nodded. "Great, well see you then." she said as she got out and shut the car door. "Bye. And thanks for the ride, Speed." Jude said with a smile as she leaned in front of the window of the car.

"No problem, dude. See you later." I said. She then headed into her house.

"Speed! Snap out of it and drive!" Kyle yelled from the backseat.

"Huh?" I asked. Great, I had done that staring thing again. Damn it.

"Dude, you are so freaking lovestruck." Wally said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"My gosh, can you be any dumber?" Kyle asked. "Listen very closely." Kyle said leaning over to my ear. "You are in love with Jude!" he shouted.

"Damn it, Kyle. You almost busted my eardrum." I said holding my ear. I tried to ignore the fact of what he said, but sadly that didn't work out.

"Oh shut up you baby. It's the only way I could get the point across to you. Since you obviously can't find it out." Kyle stated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not love Jude. I don't even like her in that way." I lied. I really liked her in that way. But the love thing is still pending.

"Wow, you are such a terrible liar." Wally said hopping into the passenger seat that Jude just left moments ago. I rolled my eyes and started to drive.

"Come on, can't you just admit it?" Kyle asked.

"Well, what if I don't even know if I love her or not." I stated looking ahead at the road.

* * *

**Okay, well now I am going to title the chapters with the lyrics from, "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace. Please remember to review. :)**


	4. Please read, and forgive?

Alright well, this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to remind you dudes that I have not forgotten about this story.

I have just had like...major major writer's block with this, but I am working on a chapter, and see if any ideas randomly pop in my head, so just hang in there for a while, and a new update shouldn't be like...too long away.

But yeah, I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting I just cannot think of anything, but I'm sure it will come to me soon. :)


End file.
